


Damaged Goods

by slutpunk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Asphyxiation, Bottom Armitage Hux, Breathplay, Bullying, Butt Plugs, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Gangbang, Hangover, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, I know nothing about chemistry, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylo is a dork, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shame kink, Size Kink, Slurs, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Threats of Violence, Top Kylo Ren, Underage Drinking, Violence, accidental feelings, also, but just a lil bit ;), enjoy, it's real rough ok, oh yeah, there, there's lots of come things, there's probably kinks here that I don't know the name for, this is rly filthy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/pseuds/slutpunk
Summary: “You should thank me,” the captain says, breath laboured. “For giving you a nice big load for your dirty pussy.”“Thank you for such a nice big load in my dirty pussy,” Hux spits.The weight of the captain leaves the bed and Hux goes to push himself up when there’s another, thicker, pair of hands on his hips and another cock prodding at his hole. “I’ll let the guys know the cum dump is open for business.”Or, Hux is the high school cum dump and new guy Kylo gets possessive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/157333114049/hux-is-the-high-school-cum-dump-until-new-kid-kylo) from [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/):
>
>> Hux is the high school cum dump until new kid kylo comes along and decides he wants hux all to himself. Very possessive kylo, slutty hux being unused to but touched that someone wants him enough to be protective of him
> 
> thank you to [the-garbage-chute](http://the-garbage-chute.tumblr.com/) for building this up with me, for sharing all their kinks, and reading it over and over! bless u, i adore u!!!! thank you to everyone who took the time to read it while it was still in the works, i love u fivever
> 
> thank you to the radiant [isharan](http://isharan.tumblr.com/) for betaing and supporting me in this filth! i hope there's enough 'baby' in there to satisfy u ;)
> 
> and as always, I'm on [tumblr](http://slutstiels.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat! :D
> 
> All characters are 18 or over.

Hux slumps against a wall, watching the crowd around him. Groups are scattered all around the living room of someone's house: doing shots, playing beer pong, dancing to music so loud he’s surprised no one’s called the cops. They're laughing, drinking  _ far _ too much for their age, eyes bright and having such a  _ great  _ time. 

It’s fucking  _ gross _ . 

He goes to lift the bottle of Jack he swiped from his dad’s cupboard to his mouth, but it’s empty. Hux groans, head swimming as he pushes off the wall and trades his empty bottle for a bottle of wine off a nearby table, ignoring someone's petulant shout as he walks away with it. He takes a swig and wrinkles his nose, seriously considering smashing the thing against the wall. It would be a mercy killing, really. 

Instead, he holds the bottle loosely in his fingers as he stumbles down the hall towards the kitchen, brightening when he sees most of the football team gathered around the kitchen island. He slips by mostly unseen, which has  _ never _ suited him, at least not when he’s feeling this  _ good _ . So, when he's almost through the room and out the back door, he reaches out and grabs the ass of the nearest jock he can reach. 

The team captain. 

“What the— What the  _ fuck _ !” the captain roars, turning to grab Hux's shoulder and spin him around. 

Oops. Hux honestly didn’t think he would notice.

He means to say so, but what comes out instead is: “Can I  _ help _ you?” 

“What the fuck is your problem,  _ faggot _ ?” the captain sneers, slurring his words a little. Still, he manages to be intimidating even when he's leaning a little to the left, especially with the lineup of equally burly and menacing linebackers behind him. 

“Sorry,” Hux says putting his hands up defensively. “It's a gay thing. We just can't help ourselves when we see another  _ faggot _ trying so hard to stay in the closet.” 

Hux doesn't even realize there's a crowd gathered around him until he hears the oohs and hisses. 

The captain notices at the same time and—to his credit—he doesn't even  _ hesitate  _ before his fist is swinging forward and catching Hux right on the jaw, sending him crashing down. Hux cries out when he lands on his ass, sharp jabs of pain radiating up his spine. The wine bottle he stole shatters all over the tile floor. 

The captain towers over Hux with his fist raised, only a threat for now. 

“Say it again,  _ faggot _ . Say it again.” 

Hux says nothing as he glares at the captain, swallowing down blood as he lays there, head swimming. 

“That's what I thought.” 

The captain leads the way out of the kitchen and his cronies follow along quietly, one of them stopping to spit at Hux. He barely flinches when it lands (thankfully) on the floor next to him, mixing with the red wine spilled on the floor. 

A girl with dark hair and kind eyes steps forward.

“Hey, are you—” 

“Fuck off, I'm  _ fine, _ ” Hux snaps, pulling his arm out of her reach when she goes to help him up. “Just leave me alone.” 

“ _ Fine _ .” The girl glares at him, walks back to her friends muttering, “Asshole.” 

Yeah, that's him. An asshole covered in cheap wine with an aching jaw and a bruised ego. Not that he expected the fucking  _ football _ team captain to ever be kind to him…

Hux stumbles his way upstairs in search of an empty bedroom. His clothes are sticking to him and he can see people's noses wrinkle as he shoulders past. He meets their stares with the shit-eating grin he's perfected over the years. 

It takes him three fucking tries before he finds a room that doesn't have a pair or small group of people fucking each other senseless. He paws at the wall, but he can't find the light and after a while he just gives up. The wine-soaked shirt and pants are pulled off and hung up haphazardly over the shower rod in the ensuite bathroom. 

The dim light spilling from the bathroom reveals garish pink bedding decorated with bright quilted houses and stick figures wearing dresses or pants, in case the gender of fucking  _ stick figures _ should be called into question. It's nauseatingly sweet and Hux takes a secret pleasure in flopping down on it face first. Maybe some of his bad reputation will rub off on whomever the bed belongs to. 

He's closed his eyes for only a moment when he starts at the touch of someone's hand against the skin of his lower back. Hux rears up, flailing arms and legs, but a hand on the back of his neck stills him. 

“ _ Jesus _ , calm the fuck down, fag. Was only gonna give you what all you homos want.”

The football team captain. Of course. Hux should have known it would be him. 

“What?” Hux asks, settling down and lifting his hips when the captain pulls at the waistband of his briefs. “Marriage equality?” 

“You're fucking  _ disgusting _ . Is this a  _ butt plug _ ?” There's a vague kind of awe in the captain's voice and Hux hisses when hands pull his asscheeks apart and a finger presses against the base of the plug. “Fuck, I knew you were desperate for the D, but I didn't think you were that desperate.” 

Hux is glad that the captain can't see his face in the dark of the room, can't see the blush riding high on his cheeks, or the way his cock is twitching already. He groans, trying to muffle it in the pastel pink bedding beneath him as the plug is tugged from his hole. It hurts because the captain doesn't take his time, doesn't make it easy on Hux, he just  _ pulls _ until Hux is left gasping and gaping. 

But Hux has never liked the captain for his kindness. 

In fact, he's always liked the distinct  _ lack  _ of care for Hux that the captain seems to harbour. 

A rustle of clothing, the clink of a belt, warm spit dribbling over his hole and then the distinct sensation of a cock pressing into him. 

“Sloppiest pussy I've ever seen,” the captain says with a low groan as he gradually sinks inside Hux's ass. Hux gasps, arching his back and moaning when that cock just  _ pushes _ inside him. 

“And yet,” Hux pants as the captain bottoms out, stretching him so wide and filling him up so good, “I get more of your cock than your girlfriend does.” 

“You shut the fuck up,” the captain growls over him, hips pulling back and snapping forward. Hux's nerves spike with pain at the sudden, too-rough movement. “No one gives a shit what you say. You're just the school cum-dumpster.”

Hux flushes all over at that, the blood pumping hard in his veins as the captain holds him down by the back of his neck and starts fucking into him at a steady, harsh pace. His aching jaw is pressed too hard into the pillow. Each thrust jolts through Hux's whole body and soon enough he's panting, fists curled into the bedding. It's good; not quite enough, but better than nothing. The captain fucks like an animal, not caring about anything except getting off, his hands gripping bruises into Hux's hip bones as he pounds into Hux’s hole. Sometimes, Hux will get lucky and a miniature explosion of pleasure will go thrumming through him, but mostly he's just here to be used. 

And that suits him just fine. 

His cry is muffled by the bedding beneath him when he feels the team captain come inside him, feels that rush of too-much, too-hot come spilling into him. The captain pulls out and the come drips out of Hux’s hole as it gapes, shocked at the sudden emptiness. 

A shard of light falls across the bed for a moment when the door opens, a distorted shadow crossing through it before the door shuts and the light is gone. 

“You should thank me,” the captain says, breath laboured. “For giving you a nice big load for your dirty pussy.” 

“Fuck—”

A hand smacks the back of Hux’s head, not too hard, just hard enough to be a warning. 

“What were you gonna say?”

Hux grits his teeth. “Thank you.” 

The hand on the back of his neck tightens, shakes him a little. “Thank you for what?” 

“Thank you for such a nice big load in my dirty pussy,” Hux spits and only then does the captain release him. 

“You’re welcome, faggot.” The weight of the captain leaves the bed and Hux goes to push himself up when there’s another, thicker, pair of hands on his hips and another cock prodding at his hole. “I’ll let the guys know the cum dump is open for business.” 

There’s only a grunt from behind Hux as the guy—one of the linebackers, he thinks—shoves his hips forward and spears Hux open on his cock with a wet squelch. Hux, braced on his hands and knees now, curses as the linebacker starts pounding into him, quick and hard. He’s not sure for a moment if this is the one who comes buckets or the one who never lasts very long, but he  _ knows _ it’s not the guy with the small cock. 

He gets his answer only a handful of stuttered thrusts later when the linebacker comes with a guttural grunt. The quick one then. 

The come has only just started to leak down his thigh when another cock is lining up and it’s  _ still _ not the small one. Hux comes while the guy is still fucking him, his hand wrapped around his cock and stroking it out, leaving a mess of come on that pretty pink bedding. The tightening of his hole when he comes only seems to spur the guy inside him on further and Hux is driven down to his elbows by the force of that cock pounding into him. 

The come overflows around the cock inside him this time and Hux feels just as drunk on that sticky, slick sensation as he does the booze he pre-gamed the party with. 

Hux loses track of time a little bit after that. He knows that when he starts to struggle holding himself up on the bed because his legs are shaking so much, someone shoves some pillows under his hips. He knows that he gets a few more loads before he comes again, and then a couple more after that. He knows that it’s mostly the varsity football team, but one of the nerds from the debate team, this year’s valedictorian, and a gearhead from his shop class show up too. 

The sound of skin slapping on skin only gets louder the more full of come he gets, the sloppy, wet noises filling the room. No one talks nearly as much as the football captain does, but that suits Hux just fine too. Sometimes they’ll get adventurous and slap his ass, pull his hair a little and Hux doesn’t fight it. He just takes it like they want him to, moaning and blissed out and eager for more. 

It takes him a little while to realize it’s done, for him to be left alone in the dim light from the bathroom. It takes him a little longer than that to make himself move. He grabs blindly for the pink comforter, uses it to wipe at the mess of come seeping out of his hole and puddled around his knees. He does a pretty half-assed job of it, but it’ll be enough to get him home until he can properly clean himself out. 

His legs are still shaking when he manages to stand, but his clothes are mostly dry when he pulls them on. The plug he finds abandoned on the floor and he considers cleaning it and putting it back in, but considering he’s been seeing double for a while now, it’s probably not a good idea. The base sticks conspicuously out of his jeans pocket, but Hux has a feeling no one here will give a shit. His parents are away on vacation for the week so he won’t have to worry about trying to sneak through the bedroom window, at least. 

The party is still going full swing when Hux limps his way down the stairs, but people are drunk enough that they hardly notice him slipping out the front door. The night air is blissfully cool on his skin and Hux stands on the sidewalk with his eyes closed, the noise of the party fading away to silence. 

 

Monday rolls around and Hux is  _ obscenely _ happy that he got all of Sunday to recuperate from the massive hangover he woke up with. He spent the first half hour of his morning puking and chugging down water before he realized that he hadn’t even washed the come out of his ass last night. He’d walked the eight blocks to his own suburb and passed out as soon as his face hit the bedding. 

Which made Sunday overall a shitty day, but at least it was over and he could move the fuck on with his life. 

He’s still nursing a bit of a headache though and it’s not helped at all when someone barges into his shoulder. 

“Watch where you’re going,  _ faggot, _ ” the team captain says as he walks by, grinning like a shark. He’s flanked on either side by the linebackers, one of whom knocks Hux’s chemistry book and notebook from his hand. 

“See you at lunch!” Hux fires back and he just waves when the team captain glares and gives him the finger. 

He’s shaking his head when he turns around to pick up his shit only to barrel into another person. 

“What the  _ fuck _ .” 

Hux glares at the dude in front of him, some big guy with long dark hair, wearing all black like he just stepped out of a early 80s metal band. He must be new. The guy is  _ staring _ at him intensely, like he’s trying to figure something out. His eyes flick down to the bruise on Hux’s jaw.

“Can I  _ help _ you?” Hux says, eyebrows raised. 

The guy doesn’t say anything, just holds out Hux’s books. Hux’s eyes immediately narrow in suspicion, but he snatches them out of the guy’s hand. 

Someone else might have said thank you, but Hux just rolls his eyes and scoffs, stepping around the weirdo and heading on to class. 

 

He gets to the shed early most days, just to give him some time to prepare. The shed is old, barely used and full of dusty sports equipment dating back to the 60s. The school administration is always claiming that they’re going to clean it out during the summer and turn it into a more functional space, but every September it’s still like this. 

The light doesn’t work so Hux doesn’t even bother trying to turn it on. There’s enough sunlight coming in through the windows high up in the walls that he can get by well enough. He has to pick his way through the mess of equipment that spilled off the shelves and over to the pommel horse tucked towards the back of the shed. The red plastic covering it is ripped in places and the legs are broken off, but it’s always served Hux just fine. It’s at just the right height to bend over and keep him supported when his legs get weak. 

He’s half bent over, braced up on his elbows with his pants and underwear draped over the pommel horse beside him, three fingers deep, when the door to the shed bursts open and slams against the wall. 

His first thought is that they’re early. But when he turns to look over his shoulder, his second thought is: “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

The big guy from earlier is staring at him and his eyes are so wide they look like they might pop out of his head. Hux is used to that surprise from newcomers to the shed, but he didn’t expect to see the guy so soon. 

The guy can’t seem to tear his gaze from where Hux’s fingers have started moving again, working a fourth finger inside. As much of a weirdo as this guy is, he’s definitely kind of hot with those big, broad shoulders and the smoldering stare. 

Hux is even a little into the goth-punk aesthetic he’s got going on. 

“Well, are you going to stand there or are you going to come in here and fuck me?” 

The guy’s eyes meet Hux’s and he does that  _ stare _ again before a slow grin spreads over his face and Hux wonders if maybe he should run instead of invite the wolf in. But then the guy steps inside and turns to shut the door behind him and Hux figures why not? Why not let the new kid give him a try? 

He turns away, goes back to working himself open, listening as the guy clambers over the mess, the sound of a belt buckle and zipper being undone carrying through the shed. 

The guy’s hands are cold when they grasp Hux’s hips, but they’re big and steady. Hux pulls his fingers out, opening his mouth to tell the guy not to worry about a condom when—

_ Fuck _ , this guy’s  _ huge _ ! 

He’s pushing inside Hux and it’s a bigger stretch than his four fingers, fuck, it’s bigger than the fucking linebacker and he’s nothing to scoff at. Hux’s mouth is open in a silent cry as the guy works his cock in and he realizes with a start that the guy isn’t even fully  _ hard _ yet. He’s definitely getting there, but there’s still some ways to go by the time the head of his cock pops into Hux’s hole. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” the guy groans and his voice is low, guttural, feels like a punch right to Hux’s gut. “Fuck you’re fucking  _ tight _ , aren’t you?” 

“Haven’t heard that in a long time,” Hux groans out as the guy pushes into him. 

And keeps pushing and  _ pushing _ . 

“Jesus  _ Christ _ , how big is that thing?” Hux snaps, even as his balls tighten up like he’s about to blow his load just from being so  _ fucking full _ . 

The guy just laughs. “ _ Big. _ ”

He’s really not kidding. Hux can feel it getting harder inside him, every inch of it filling him up like it’s fucking rearranging his insides just to make room. 

Hux groans and the guy grunts when his hips finally touch Hux’s ass, his balls pressed right up to Hux's taint, his dick spearing Hux open. 

“Fuck, so sweet and tight for me, baby.” The grip on Hux’s hips tightens, squeezes until it hurts. “So goddamn  _ sweet _ .”

Hux damn near  _ squeals _ when the guy pulls out only to slam back in, setting up a slow, steady rhythm. 

“Yeah, come on, open that pretty mouth of yours and beg for my cock.” 

Shit. The guy is filthy and Hux kind of loves it. 

His hips are pressed tight up against the pommel horse, his cock going from half-hard to leaking on the plastic by the time the guy’s pounding into him with long, hard thrusts. Hux’s arms are tucked up close to his sides, hanging on to the pommel horse as best as he can while big, rough hands slide up under his shirt. 

Hux arches up, letting out a loud curse when those wandering hands seek out his nipples, pinching lightly at first and then  _ pulling _ . 

“Yeah, you like that, huh, baby? Like when I play with your pretty little tits?” 

“If you wanted tits, you should have found a girl to fuck,” Hux grunts, the words almost punched out of him by the guy’s dick. 

“I don't have to when you've got a perfect pussy for me right here. Fuck, you’re so fucking desperate for cock, aren’t you?” The guy’s lips are right up against the shell of Hux’s ear, growling low, breathless, “Just out here, fingerfucking yourself and hoping someone will walk by and stuff up this tight little pussy.” 

“Are you gonna keep talking the whole time or are you gonna  _ fuck me _ ?”

Hux’s chest rattles with a sob when the guy’s hips adjust, once, twice and then he’s hitting that  _ perfect _ spot. His cock rubs right up against Hux’s prostate and it’s been so long since Hux had someone  _ deliberately  _ pay so much attention to it that he honest-to-god sobs. 

“There you are, there’s my pretty little slut. Look at you, crying so pretty for my cock.” 

“Fuck you,” Hux pants, arching his back for that cock, bracing himself a little better so he doesn’t get knocked off his fucking feet by those bruising thrusts. 

The guy lets out a groan that’s halfway between a laugh and something needier, then he’s pressing forward, his chest to Hux’s back, his arms coming around to surround and crowd Hux against the pommel horse. 

“You just needed a cock like mine to make you happy, huh, baby? Just fucking  _ needed _ it so bad.” He fucks into Hux a little slower, but driving hard enough to send Hux’s teeth rattling. There’s a brief pause, a minute adjustment and a few testing thrusts until Hux lets out a cry that’s nearly a scream when pleasure rockets through him. “Yeah, that’s right, baby. I got what you need, I got you.” 

Big arms wrap around Hux’s chest, squeezing him tight to the guy’s thick chest, holding him steady when the fucking starts up again, that massive cock thrusting into him so deep and quick and hard that Hux feels dizzy with it. It’s too much for him to take, too overwhelming, that sensation of the guy surrounding him, buried so fucking  _ deep _ inside him, hitting his prostate with nearly every thrust. It’s too much and Hux—

He comes with a shout and a curse and the guy only holds him tighter while he fucks him through it. His cock twitches so hard it nearly  _ hurts _ when he comes, spurting out come all over the side of the pommel horse. He’s hot all over, sweating and shivering from his head to his toes, and completely wrecked. 

“Yeah, that’s it, came just from having my cock in you, such a horny little  _ slut _ — _ Fuck! _ ” The guy comes with a groan that’s buried in Hux’s neck, his arms squeezing so tight it almost becomes difficult to  _ breathe _ while he pumps a hot load into Hux’s ass. His cock fills Hux out so much that his come is buried deep in Hux’s hole, his ass so sensitive it feels like the come is  _ scalding. _

Hux is still shaking and panting, leaning heavily on the pommel horse just to keep himself upright, when the guy’s arms finally loosen around him. A hand braces low on Hux’s back and the guy pulls out with a hiss. Hux shivers when that cock slips out of him and the come inside him is finally allowed to move, starting to drip out of his hole. 

“Look at that, such a pretty, used-up fuck hole,” the guy gasps, his hands palming Hux’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart. Hux groans when the guy presses a thumb inside, moving it around to play with the come inside him, spreading it along his inner walls. “Painted with my come like a good cumslut.” 

_ God _ , he’s fucking filthy. He’s  _ disgusting _ and Hux is into it in a way that floods him with shame. 

The guy’s thumb withdraws and Hux finds the energy to turn his head in time to see the guy, skin gleaming with sweat and big chest heaving with each breath, shove his wet thumb into his mouth and suck it clean with a wet pop. When the guy catches him looking, he gives Hux a feral grin. 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll be back to give you all the loads you need.” The guy pats Hux on the ass and then he’s turning to leave, putting his cock away as he goes. 

“Fuck,” Hux spits out when the door closes behind the guy. 

It takes him a good ten minutes to get himself to move, his knees still weak and shaking as he tugs his pants back on. The door to the shed opens again and someone Hux recognizes from his English Literature class walks in. 

“Not today, man,” Hux says and his voice is low, a little raw. God, that was the best dicking he’s had in  _ months _ . 

“But—” Literature guy frowns, almost pouts at him. Hux just shakes his head, shoving past the guy to the door.

“ _ Bye, Felicia _ .” 

 

A trip to the bathroom  _ mostly _ sorted out Hux’s leaking ass. He had to clean up pretty thoroughly because the new guy's cock opened him up so much all his come is just seeping out of Hux's hole and it would make a gross fucking mess if Hux doesn't take care of it right away. It takes him so long that he doesn't even have time for a quick sandwich for lunch before he's got to rush to third period. 

The class is almost full and loud with chatter when Hux arrives. Someone— _ not _ his usual lab partner—is already sitting at his desk.

“What the fuck are  _ you _ doing here?” Hux barks at the new guy. 

The guy just grins, a smirking tilt of his mouth that infuriates and arouses Hux. 

“I told the teacher about all the studying help you gave me during lunch and how much I appreciate you getting me caught up since I transferred in the middle of the school year. He offered to switch my seat so you could keep helping me.” 

Hux rolls his eyes as he sits down, though he’s more than a little stunned. Why the fuck would the guy want to sit with him? Why would he go through the trouble of making up all that bullshit? 

Hux is certainly grateful. His previous lab partner smells like B.O. and Hux only got stuck with him because no one else wanted to be Hux's partner at the beginning of the school year. B.O. guy wouldn’t even have been a horrible partner if he didn't break something every five minutes. 

A quick glance around the room and Hux spots him sitting with someone else and smiling and chatting enthusiastically. He looks relieved, happier. 

Hux will deal with him later. 

He’s opening his textbook and flipping to the most recent page when he  _ feels  _ the new guy lean close to him and their shoulders knock together a little. “I'm Kylo, by the way.”

“Good for you,” Hux says, ignoring him in favour of starting a new section in his notes. 

“You're Hux, right?” 

“You find that out all by yourself?” Hux tries to resist the urge to roll his eyes and mostly succeeds. 

New guy—Kylo—huffs out a laugh.

When Hux hazards a glance at Kylo, he's smirking to himself, eyes on the teacher as the lecture begins. He's got a wide mouth and a big nose and big ears that Hux can see sticking out from under his hair. A glance at his hands shows that those are big too, obscenely so. Everything about him is  _ big _ . Hux decides that Kylo isn't so bad looking, a few too many moles on his face, but he's good looking enough. 

Hux doesn't have  _ any _ experience sitting next to someone whose come he just cleaned out of his ass. He finds himself watching Kylo's hands as he fiddles with his pen, not bothering to take notes. Hux can't stop remembering Kylo's grin when he sucked his come-wet thumb into his mouth. 

Hux's cock gives a twitch in his pants and he looks up to see Kylo staring at him intently, dark eyes filled with  _ knowing _ and Hux honestly wants to slap him. He settles for mouthing,  _ ‘Fuck you,’  _ but Kylo only purses his lips into a kiss at Hux. He turns back to his work, hoping that Kylo's brain is half as big as his cock. 

As it turns out, Kylo actually kind of knows what he's doing. 

He's impatient as  _ fuck _ , keeps trying to skip to the next part of the lab before even  _ reading  _ the directions. At one point Hux full-on slaps Kylo's hand away when he catches him trying to slip the acid into the base bubbling on the Bunsen burner because he wants to “see what happens.” 

Still, Kylo is focused and once Hux tells him to do something it gets done. Hux appreciates that Kylo does as he's told without much of a fight or crying and stuttering like his old lab partner did. And it’s very interesting to watch those big hands trying to do something delicate like  _ very slowly _ and  _ precisely _ adding the acid to their base. 

Kylo barely even blinks he's concentrating so hard, even when Hux tells him to keep going, he'll be right back. 

He's waited until his old lab partner and his new lab buddy have their backs turned. One drop of the wrong chemical as Hux walks past their desk is all it takes. He brushes past B.O. guy, gives him a small smile and B.O. guy smiles back, friendlier now that he’s escaped Hux. 

Then the mixture is bubbling over and B.O. guy and his partner go rushing forward to try and stop it, hot acid splashing onto their lap coats and hands. Hux clears out of the way when the teacher comes rushing forward to help, a perfect look of surprise on his face as he goes back to his lab desk. 

Kylo is peering at him. 

“ _ What? _ ” Hux snaps, lip curled into a sneer that scrunches up his nose. 

Kylo just keeps looking at him. “Why’d you do that?” 

Hux falters, blinking owlishly at Kylo. He opens his mouth to reply that he doesn't  _ need  _ a reason and who the fuck does Kylo think he  _ is _ anyway. 

But Kylo's not judging him. He's not being accusatory or upset or even running off to tattle to the teacher, he's just curious. 

“Because I wanted to,” Hux says and it's the truth. He glances over to see B.O. guy  _ and _ his lab partner desperately trying to neutralize and rinse off the acid under the emergency showers in the lab, can even see the faint red marks on their hands and feels grim satisfaction. 

He looks back to Kylo who continues to peer at him for a while, like he's trying to puzzle something out. 

Kylo shrugs. “Fair enough.”

 

When the class is over, Kylo follows Hux out into the hall, sticking right by Hux's side. He doesn't talk much, just glowers at the people who push past them, nearly biting the head off a freshman who banged his shoulder into Hux's. He walks with Hux to his locker then to his next class, and when the bell rings to end the day, Kylo finds him somewhere in the crowded hallway to walk with him again. 

Hux doesn't  _ get _ what the fuck Kylo is doing and he can't decide what to do about it.

On the one hand, it's fucking weird. He's never fucked someone who wanted to spend any time with him. Kylo follows Hux around like a lost puppy that bites anyone who tries to come near him. 

On the other hand, that hollow, aching part of Hux is grateful for the company. Not that he'll ever admit it. 

Hux heads out the front doors, Kylo close behind him, and they stand not looking at each other until a black 1977 Pontiac Trans-Am pulls up. Kylo turns to Hux then with a line between his eyebrows and his mouth pulled down into a frown, looking unsure of himself for the first time. Hux just looks back, can feel himself squinting in suspicion. 

If Kylo tries to  _ kiss  _ him, Hux is gonna knock him flat on his ass. 

If Kylo  _ doesn't  _ kiss him, Hux isn't sure what he'll do. 

Instead, Kylo just claps Hux on the shoulder, so hard it sends Hux stumbling to the side. 

“See you tomorrow, Hux.”

He leaves before Hux can even respond, hunching over so he can climb into the Trans-Am. Hux is still standing there rubbing his shoulder when the car pulls away from the curb. 

He waits until he can't see Kylo's car anymore before he starts the walk home, telling himself that the burning feeling in his gut has nothing to do with being jealous of Kylo for knowing people actually willing to spend a car ride with him. 

Nothing at all. 

 

The next day, Hux crosses the lawn to head inside the school’s main entrance and there's Kylo, leaning up against the wall beside the doors people are streaming through. Hux pauses, wondering if he should try one of the side entrances or if he should risk it and hope that Kylo hasn't seen him yet. 

But it's too late, Kylo's spotted him, giving Hux a wave before he strides down a few steps to meet him. 

“Hux—hey—”

Hux ignores Kylo, just marches into the school with Kylo right on his heels. 

Somehow he expected this. He spent most of the night trying to figure Kylo out to no avail. He just couldn't understand what Kylo might stand to gain by sticking so tightly to his side. Kylo is new, yes, so it's possible that he doesn't know to avoid Hux unless he's looking for a fuck. But considering that Hux has already seen that Kylo isn’t a  _ complete _ idiot, that's unlikely. 

The only plausible explanation he can come up with is that Kylo is being paid or blackmailed into pretending to be Hux's friend for someone else's cruel enjoyment. And if that’s the case, Hux is going to do his best not to get attached. 

Not that he ever got attached to anything. The stray, scarred kitten that followed him home a few months ago is an outlier and should not be counted. 

So, when Kylo falls in step beside him, Hux does his best to ignore him. Kylo doesn't say much, but the glare he throws at everyone who passes by them parts the crowd while they walk. It's different because usually the crowd moves aside for Hux out of contempt; Kylo is getting them to move out of fear. 

Hux could appreciate it if it wasn't all some ploy to fuck with him. Still, maybe he'll have time to get to know Kylo's dick if this goes on long enough. 

It's five minutes before the bell for first period is about to ring and Kylo's leaning up against the lockers beside Hux's while Hux gets his books for class. He's blathering on about some video game he totally “wrecked face” in when Hux steps away from his locker and right into the barrel chest of the football team captain. 

“Watch it, faggot.” He's standing so close that it's painfully obvious he was waiting there for a chance to fuck with Hux. 

“Good morning to you, too. Sleep well? Or was the herpes keeping you awake? You know they make a cream for that nowadays.” 

There's a snort behind him and Hux glances to the side to see Kylo standing there, chest puffed up and hands clenched into fists at his sides. Dark hair has fallen forward from where it was pushed back, partially obscuring his face, and he looks  _ dangerous _ . Hux doesn't know how to handle it. He's not used to having anyone even close to being on his side, pretending or not. 

“As if,  _ fagboy _ . Rumor is you’re the one with fucking AIDs trying to spread it to anyone who will have your sloppy ass.” The captain laughs and his teammates take that as their signal to laugh too. Kylo stiffens at Hux’s side and it distracts him from spitting out a witty response before the team captain is jabbing his finger hard into Hux’s forehead. “You’re gonna start having those red pus spots on your face soon, fag. I bet your ass is already covered with them.” 

“For someone who claims to be straight, you have quite the obsession with my ass.” 

The captain gives Hux’s shoulder a hard shove, sending him back into the lockers. “You wish, fag—”

Hux is still trying to find his balance when suddenly a big hand is wrapping around the captain’s wrist and there’s a flurry of movement. One minute they’re all just standing there, the next Kylo’s got the football captain pinned face-first against the lockers beside Hux. Kylo’s elbow is digging into the back of the captain’s neck and he’s got the captain’s arm twisted up behind his back at a painful angle if the grimace on the captain’s face is anything to go by. Kylo and the captain are about the same size, but the captain’s strength is  _ nothing _ compared to Kylo’s. Apparently. 

Hux is so shocked by the  _ sight _ of it that it takes him a moment to process the words Kylo’s spitting out into the captain’s ear, loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“—ever fucking touch him again, I’m gonna shove my fist up your ass and rip your intestines out of your  _ body _ , you dickwad—”

“Get this asshole  _ off me _ !”

There’s a crowd gathered around and even the captain’s teammates are spooked seeing their brave captain pinned down like that. They look to each other, leaderless and confused. 

“—turn you into an  _ ass-pretzel _ if you ever even  _ look _ at him again, fuckboy—”

No one’s doing anything. Most people have their phones up and recording, but none of them make a move except to jump when the captain tries to shove away with his other hand only to be slammed back into the lockers even harder than before. 

It’s enough to shock Hux into motion. 

“Get off him!” Hux pushes his way between Kylo and the captain, fingernails digging into Kylo’s skin to pull his hands off. “Get  _ off  _ him, you  _ oaf!  _ You  _ idiot! _ ” 

Hux has to literally  _ pry _ Kylo’s fingers off the captain. Kylo stumbles back a couple of steps from the force of Hux shoving him away when he finally lets go. The captain moves behind Hux, and Hux glances back to see him sagging against the locker doors, cradling the arm that was twisted up behind his back. 

He turns back to Kylo, jaw and fists clenched. “What the  _ fuck _ is  _ wrong _ with you?” 

“I was just—” 

“Just  _ what _ , Kylo? What the  _ fuck _ have you been doing? Following me around like a stray  _ dog _ after just one fuck. What? You think you  _ own _ me now or something?” 

Kylo looks even more furious, starting forward with his hands out, but Hux puts up his hand between them. 

“ _ No _ . You stay the fuck away from me, asshole. You’re just some— _ freak _ with attachment issues. I don’t fucking need your help or  _ you _ , so how about you keep that shit far the fuck away from me.” 

Hux’s heart is hammering in his chest as he watches Kylo’s face fall, sinking into an emotionless mask framed by dark hair. He almost feels bad, but a glance behind him at the captain hunched over his arm, glaring at the both of them, pushes that away. 

Kylo brought this fucked up shit on himself. 

Hux gives Kylo one last glance, meets those eyes burning with fury with a hard glare before he strides away, pushing through the crowd gathered. The first period bell rings and Hux can hear teachers yelling, trying to figure out what the hell happened, but he doesn’t look back. 

 

It’s lunch period. Hux’s pants are thrown over the pommel horse and his t-shirt is rucked up over his chest. He’s bent over the pommel horse with one of the wide receivers pounding into him and making these weird, nasal whimpers as he fucks Hux. Come is leaking down his thighs, more and more of it squelching out of Hux’s hole every time the guy thrusts into him. 

Once this guy comes, it’ll be his third load so far, which is usually when he’s ready to come, but it doesn’t feel the same this time. Sure, Hux is hard and he’s sweating as he lets out low grunts while the guy fucks his wet hole. But there’s none of that tight feeling in his balls, only a low heat pulsing through him. It still feels good, but he’s strangely distant from the pleasure of it. 

He has a feeling it’s all Kylo’s fault. 

There’s a smattering of guys scattered around the room, some jerking off openly, others watching and commenting to their buddies as Hux gets his ass plowed. Sometimes they’ll use his mouth too, but today Hux had shoved away the first guy that tried and none of them have attempted since. 

The football captain has come and gone already; he was the first to show up. He rambled on about what a “freak” Kylo was, how fucked up it was that he stepped in to defend Hux’s “whore ass” and promising that his father was going to see Kylo expelled for what he did. He fucked brutally through his rage, taking it out on Hux and Hux had just taken it. He hadn’t said a word. That didn’t seem to bother the captain, who pulled out as soon as he finished and took off, leaving Hux to tend to the rest of the team, and anyone else who showed up, in peace. 

The receiver comes with an embarrassingly loud and whiney moan that makes Hux roll his eyes as he feels the guy’s cock pulse inside him, wet heat pumping into him steadily. The guy pulls out and Hux gives a shiver as his hole winks while come seeps out, down his taint and balls, dripping onto the floor. 

The door opens behind him, lending more light to the room for a moment and Hux glances back. 

The receiver is tucking his cock into his pants and uttering a quick, “Excuse me,” as he slips past the tall figure trying to get inside. Something chokes up in Hux’s throat when he recognizes the long hair and hard lines of Kylo’s face before he’s obscured by the next guy, who gives Hux a sneering grin that’s probably meant to be attractive before he slips his cock into Hux’s used-up hole. 

Hux turns back to face the wooden slats of the shed, tries his best to focus on the cock in him and not the fact that Kylo is  _ seeing _ him used like this. What was only a dull kind of pleasure throbbing in him suddenly ratchets up just knowing that Kylo’s in the room, that maybe Kylo will use him like this too. 

The guy inside him gets a few thrusts in before there’s a loud  _ thwack _ that fills the room and the guy starts yelling, his cock pulling out of Hux so fast it  _ hurts _ . 

Hux whips around to see Kylo wielding an old wooden lacrosse stick, beating the shit out of the guy who was fucking him. The guy’s curled up on the floor, yelling for Kylo to stop, pants tangled up around his ankles. The other guys in the room are immediately trying to clamber over the mess of equipment for the door. 

“ _ Kylo! _ Kylo,  _ what the fuck! _ ” Hux screams, immediately darting forward and grabbing for the stick on Kylo’s next upswing. 

Kylo easily keeps hold of the lacrosse stick, turns to Hux with a snarl and shoves him back into the pommel horse. “You  _ stay there _ .” 

Hux stays because his cock went from mildly interested to rock hard so fast it makes him light-headed. 

Kylo hauls the guy up by the arm and shoves him forward, towards the door. When he stumbles and falls, tripping over his own pants, Kylo just picks him up again and again until he’s at the door. 

Then Kylo yanks the guy close. 

“You tell your buddies and anybody else who’ll listen: this piece of ass”—he turns, pointing behind him with the lacrosse stick at Hux—“is  _ mine. _ I ever see anybody even go  _ near _ him, I will shove the business end of this”—he waves the pocket end of the lacrosse stick in the guy’s face—“down  _ your _ throat. Got it?” 

The guy nods, cowering and sweating profusely. 

“Say ‘yes’, fuckwit.” 

“Y-Yes!” 

Kylo pushes and the guy falls back out the open door with a yelp. Hux gets a brief glimpse of the guy scrambling to his feet and trying to yank his pants up as he runs, chasing after the pack of guys, before the door slams shut and it’s just him and Kylo in the room. 

“ _Kylo…_ ” Hux puts his hands up in front of him as Kylo strides forward, stepping over the scattered and broken equipment without ever taking his gaze away from Hux. “Kylo, that was _fucked up_ , you can’t just—” 

Then Kylo is right in front of Hux and he grabs Hux by the collar of his shirt and yanks him in close. Hux immediately forces his hands up between them, pushing at Kylo’s shoulders. He doesn’t budge.

“Let  _ go _ , you fucker—”

Hux gasps when Kylo slaps him, not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough that it stings and Hux’s cock twitches. 

“ _ Unhand me _ —” 

Kylo slaps him again, watching Hux so carefully, so intensely as his cheeks start to redden from the sharp slaps and— _ fuck _ —the pleasure that throbs in the pit of his stomach. Still, Hux tries to push Kylo off him, only succeeding in making Kylo stumble back a step. 

“ _ Kylo _ —”

Another slap, this one hard enough to make Hux whimper and his eyes water. 

“I knew you were a filthy  _ slut _ , but I didn’t know it was this bad, baby,” Kylo says, his hand soothing over Hux’s cheek, stroking along his cheekbone. 

“ _ Fuck you _ ,” Hux snarls, but Kylo just presses close to him, crowding him right up against the pommel horse and Hux lets out another low curse when he feels Kylo’s hard-on from his hip to almost mid-thigh. 

“So desperate for cock you’ll go to anybody, won’t you? You don’t gotta worry about that anymore, baby, daddy’s here.” 

“I am  _ not _ calling you ‘daddy.’” 

Kylo just grins. “Not yet.” 

Hux doesn’t have time to respond before Kylo’s grabbing him by both shoulders and spinning him around, a hand on the back of his neck forcing him face first into the red leather of the pommel horse. He has to spread his legs wide to get his balance right and it makes him shudder to think of how  _ on display _ he must be. 

“Gimme your hands.” 

“Fuck off—” Hux squeals when Kylo’s hand comes down on his ass in four rapid, loud slaps, two on each cheek. 

“I said, gimme your hands.” 

“All you had to do was say  _ please _ ,” Hux huffs, as he reaches back blindly. Kylo grabs his hands one at a time, putting them on his asscheeks and forcing him to hold himself open. Hux lets out a muted moan as he feels his hole spreading open. 

“ _ Fuck _ , what a mess you’ve made,” Kylo breathes, but there’s no disgust in his voice, just a hint of awe that makes Hux’s stomach tighten up. The hand at Hux’s neck disappears and then Kylo’s hands are spreading out over Hux’s, pulling his ass even more open, two thumbs rubbing and massaging at his rim. “All red and wet, how many loads is this, huh? How many dicks did you get in here before I came along?” 

It’s probably a rhetorical question, but Hux answers anyway, “Three loads. Four dicks before you came along and fucked it all up.” 

Kylo’s hand comes down again, this time slapping hard right on Hux’s hole and Hux yelps. He probably should be running, trying to get the fuck away from Kylo and whatever fucked up fantasies he’s got planned, but Hux can’t make himself move. He’s fucking  _ dripping _ precome onto the floor and all Kylo’s done so far is slap him around a little. 

“Push.” Kylo’s hand is suddenly underneath him, pressing on his stomach just above where his cock is. 

“ _ What? _ ” Hux turns his head, straining to catch a glimpse of Kylo’s face and trying to discern what the  _ fuck _ he means, but he can only see the hunch of Kylo’s shoulders. 

“I’m not fucking you when you’ve got other guys’ come in  _ my _ fuckhole. Now, push it  _ out. _ ” He punctuates his point with another hard slap on Hux’s over-sensitive hole and Hux doesn’t know what else to do except what he’s told. 

It’s fucking  _ weird _ and  _ gross _ , but Hux bears down, giving a whimper when the inner muscles of his ass strain and clench until he feels a dribble of come oozing out. 

“That’s it, baby, come on.” Kylo’s thumbs keep rubbing at the edge of Hux’s hole, almost soothing the way. 

Hux manages a few more good pushes, groaning with the effort and he can feel the come slipping out of his hole at a steady rate now. 

“Look at all that, can’t believe you were keeping all that inside you, what a dirty fucking  _ cumslut _ I got.” 

Hux realizes with a start that he’s crying, sniffling a little as tears drip down across his nose and onto the pommel horse. He hates that Kylo’s taking him apart so easily, that he’s just giving in to whatever Kylo wants him to do just ‘cause Kylo told him to do it. It’s fucking  _ gross _ and  _ shameful _ , but here Hux is, doing it so easily. And yet he’s harder than he’s ever been in his  _ life _ and Kylo hasn’t even put a hand on his cock this entire time.

He really is such a slut. 

“This is fucking  _ disgusting _ ,” Hux hisses, breathing hard from even trying. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll help you get all clean for me.” 

Then Hux is crying out as  _ three _ fingers slip inside him and they go  _ deep _ , fingertips dragging along the inner walls of his ass. Kylo is  _ pulling _ the come out of him and  _ fuck _ that’s even dirtier. 

He comes then and there, pressing his face into the filthy leather of the pommel horse to muffle his cry. He holds his ass open while Kylo digs his fingers inside and clears the come in Hux’s ass out with his bare fingers. 

“What the  _ fuck _ —did you come from having the come fingerfucked out of you?  _ Fuck,  _ that’s fucking  _ hot _ .” 

Hux loses track of how many times Kylo has to go back in until he’s satisfied, he just knows that he can’t seem to stop crying and his knees are shaking and his ass feels like it’s been scrapped  _ raw _ . 

He simultaneously hates and loves Kylo for making him feel this way. 

“There we go, got my little slut all clean for my cock.”

Fuck this.

“You keep talking like you’re gonna fuck me, but all I’m hearing is empty words.” Hux lets go of his ass, still shaking through the aftershocks of his orgasm as he pushes himself up onto his hands on the pommel horse and turns to face Kylo. He takes in Kylo’s wet fingers, the dark spots of sweat on his shirt around his chest and armpits, the thick,  _ long _ line of his cock straining in his jeans. His spent cock gives a weak twitch. “What makes you even think I  _ want _ your cock again, asshole?” 

Kylo just gives him a grin that’s borderline  _ feral _ before he digs a hand—the come-wet one—into Hux’s hair and yanks his head back and down. Hux shivers, his eyes spilling over again at the pain in his scalp and he has to grab onto Kylo’s arms just to keep mostly upright. 

“You’re gonna look at me like  _ that _ and then try and pretend you don’t want me to stuff up all your holes with my come?” Kylo snorts, then he’s pushing Hux down. Hux winces when his knees hit the concrete floor, his hands grabbing blindly at Kylo’s hips and thighs when Kylo uses his grip on Hux’s hair to force him into a backbend. 

“I’m gonna fuck all your holes so hard you won’t be able to walk or eat without thinking of me and my cock.” Kylo’s free hand lifts the hem of his shirt and tugs open his jeans, pushing them down just far enough to free his cock. “You’re gonna get my cock good and wet before I destroy that sweet fuckhole of yours. Open.” 

Watching Kylo stroking his thick dick right in Hux’s face is enough to make Hux’s mouth water, but he manages to tear his eyes away and glare up at Kylo. Fuck, Kylo looks even hotter from this angle, hunched forward and sweaty, dark hair hanging around his face, biting into those thick lips while his big hand pumps at his dick. It’s so hard the foreskin has slipped back and the tip of it is wet and bright red. 

Still, Hux keeps his lips shut tight. It’s the  _ principle  _ of the matter, really. 

Kylo’s hand loosens slightly in Hux’s hair as he considers Hux with a tilt of his head. Then, he shrugs. “Suit yourself.” 

Kylo crowds Hux in closer, tightening his grip on Hux’s hair again to keep him in place as he lets go of his cock. The tip of it comes to rest on Hux’s lips and he has to resist the urge to lick his lips when a drop of precome oozes down onto them. Kylo’s freed hand comes up and Hux jumps when Kylo pinches his nostrils shut. It takes him a moment to process what Kylo’s doing and then Hux twitches, trying to pull away and back from Kylo, but Kylo’s hand in his hair only tightens. He watches Hux with that intense stare that’s barely visible through the dark halo of hair around him. 

Hux wants to get his mouth on Kylo’s cock so bad his balls ache, but another part of him wants Kylo to  _ work _ for it. This is just fucking cheating and Hux isn’t gonna let Kylo get away with it. 

That plan goes well right up until Hux’s lungs start to burn. He only means to take a short breath, just something small so he’s not giving in, but the moment his mouth opens for air, Kylo’s pushing his cock inside Hux’s mouth and releasing his nose. Hux chokes, struggles to drag in air through his nose as his mouth is filled with Kylo’s fat cock. 

“That’s right, baby, take my dick, swallow it up like a good boy.” 

Hux tells himself it’s hate and spite that makes his dick twitch when Kylo says that. 

Kylo’s cock has the salty taste of skin and it’s velvety smooth as Hux swallows it down. He can’t help moaning around it, loving the way his jaw aches with the stretch and effort of getting Kylo’s cock in his mouth. He barely gets halfway down before the head of Kylo’s cock is hitting the back of his throat and he whimpers. 

“It’s okay, baby, I’ll fuck your throat raw for you another day.” 

_ Fuck. _ The promise of that sends a full body shiver through Hux and he  _ hates _ that Kylo seems to know just what buttons to press to get him worked up. 

“Come on, suck it, bitch.” Kylo gives Hux a slap to his cheek and Hux has to struggle to keep his teeth from scraping on Kylo’s dick too much. He gets to sucking though, hollows out his cheeks and bobs his head. His hand comes up to wrap around the base, pumping it in time with his sucking. His other hand goes down, stroking his half-hard, over-sensitive cock back to life. He puts effort into it, makes it wet and filthy, moans and shivers when the head of Kylo’s cock touches the back of his throat. 

It’s hands down the best blowjob Hux has ever given. 

He looks up to see Kylo’s head has fallen back, his hand slipping up under his shirt to play with his nipple while the other tugs and pulls at Hux’s hair. It’s a  _ gorgeous _ fucking sight and Hux immediately wants to recreate this moment a thousand times over. 

Kylo might be growing on him a little bit. 

Hux keeps going like that until Kylo has both hands in Hux’s hair and he’s using that grip to fuck his dick into Hux’s mouth. Hux pumps his own dick faster, already feeling like he’s going to come again when he’s still shaking from the last time. 

Kylo yanks Hux’s head away from his cock abruptly, both of them panting hard as Kylo stares down at Hux. Kylo’s fingers trace the outline of Hux’s open lips, slipping inside and Hux closes his mouth around them. He moans and his eyes go wide when he realizes it’s the same fucking fingers Kylo used to pull the mess of come out of his ass, but that only makes him suck harder, chasing after that taste. Kylo looks as dazed as Hux feels as he fucks his fingers into Hux’s mouth. 

He pulls away, grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it up and off in one fluid motion, tossing it on top of Hux’s pants where they lie over the pommel horse. He’s fucking  _ built _ , but not quite in that rock solid, professional bodybuilder kind of way. He looks  _ strong _ , like he could deadlift a ton without even blinking. His pecs are so huge Hux could probably  _ fuck  _ them if he wanted to and he  _ really _ wants to. 

Then Kylo is kneeling down on the floor with Hux and Hux blinks, not knowing what the fuck Kylo is doing until Kylo shoves him back onto the cold floor until Hux is braced up on his elbows. His tailbone and lower back dig into the ground. Kylo’s hands come up behind his knees and spread his legs open wide, until his knees are nearly touching his shoulders. 

Hux has never felt more exposed and vulnerable, laying back with Kylo finding his place between Hux’s thighs. He’s not sure why at first and then he realizes that he’s never done this face-to-face before. He can see everything of Kylo, every ripple of muscle, every bead of sweat, every time his tongue darts out to lick his lips. And Kylo can see all of him. 

“So fucking wet and open, like a pussy all dripping wet for me.” Kylo hunches over Hux’s body, his cock wet and straining forward as it rubs along Hux’s hole. 

“If you want a pussy so bad you should— _ Ah! _ ” Hux doesn’t get to finish even the thought before Kylo’s cock is shoving into him, spearing him open and  _ fuck _ . It’s perfect. The perfect mix of pain and pleasure just from having Kylo’s dick slip and slide into him. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m gonna fuck it better,” Kylo manages to hiss, a stupid grin twisting his mouth as he keeps pushing and  _ pushing.  _ Somehow, impossibly, Kylo’s cock feels even longer than last time and Hux’s balls are already drawing up, his cock twitching and leaking against his stomach where it’s pressed up tight between their bodies. 

“Shit,  _ fuck,  _ fucking fuck me. God _ damn _ you, fuck me.” Hux hooks his legs around Kylo’s waist as soon as he feels Kylo’s balls against him, feels Kylo’s cock so  _ fucking deep _ inside him. 

“Fucking _ slut _ ,” Kylo snaps, pulling his hips and driving forward so hard Hux literally sees stars. Kylo’s arms come around to cradle Hux close, pulling at his shoulders and using that extra leverage to bring Hux even harder down onto his cock. He fucks Hux so hard it  _ hurts _ and he’s fucking  _ dizzy _ with it. 

They’re not gonna last long, Hux can already feel it. Kylo shoves Hux down onto his back with a hand on Hux’s chest, practically bending Hux in  _ half _ and then Hux is really screaming when Kylo’s cock is hitting his prostate with nearly every thrust, targeting it like he’s some kind of dick-sniper. They’re too worked up, it feels  _ too fucking good _ for them to last, but it’s not any less perfect. 

Kylo’s talking, but Hux can only barely hear it through the rush of blood in his ears. 

“— _ my _ fucking slut, only get like this for  _ me _ , don’t you, baby? Fucking  _ screaming _ for my dick you want it so bad—” 

“ _ Kylo _ ,” Hux whimpers and then Kylo’s hand is wrapping around his throat and squeezing, just enough to make his blood pump harder. His mouth falls open and he’s making little gasps for air while Kylo fucks him. 

“—all you’ll ever need, just me and my cock to fill you up—” Kylo leans over him, his lips moving against Hux’s gaping mouth. 

Hux comes with a sob and tears leaking out of his eyes, shuddering and clinging on to Kylo with every part of him, struggling to breathe until Kylo’s hand rips away. Kylo fucks him through it, keeps fucking Hux even when he’s coming and Hux can feel Kylo’s load pumping into him. 

Kylo rears up, pulling out of Hux fast enough to draw another sob from him and then he’s pushing Hux’s legs up and open, shoving in three fingers again. It’s too much, Hux will actually  _ kick Kylo in the face _ if he tries to fuck the come out of him again. But this time, Kylo uses his fingers to spread his come around inside Hux, twisting them this way and that. 

“This is the only load you’ll ever need, baby, I’ll give it to you over and over again until you’re so full of my come you can’t  _ walk _ —”  

“ _ God,  _ you’re fucking disgusting,” Hux groans and Kylo stops, wild-eyed and breathless, pulling his fingers from Hux. Kylo’s almost vulnerable, bashful even with the mess of sweat and come on his chest. “C’mere.” 

Hux tugs and Kylo follows, until Hux can press his lips to Kylo’s, soft and sweet. Hux keeps kissing until Kylo returns it, hesitant at first and then more determined, more demanding. 

It occurs to Hux suddenly that in the hundreds of times he’s been fucked in the last year and a half, not one person ever kissed him. 

As far as firsts go, it isn’t so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> good god that was a wild ride. i apologize in advance for this filth, if u enjoy pls comment or send me a msg on [tumblr](http://slutstiels.tumblr.com/) and tell me what u think!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Inaniloquent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537299) by [skydork (klismaphilia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/skydork)




End file.
